Network Pretty Cure
"Connecting all like a Network! Pretty Cure" Network Pretty Cure is the first fan series of Millyna. The main theme in the series are connection and networks. Plot *List of Network Pretty Cure's Episodes 50 years, since the Network was taken over by the heads. The network is a world in computers, created as a "game" for the humans. Now, the network has new masters, called heads. But one day, things started to become crazy. Monsters called 'Uritchi' attacked our world, a glitch from the network. But the connection couldn't be stopped anymore. Soon, the human world was controlled by the heads. Devolopment The series started with the wish of Millyna to create an own fanseries. She didn't want to make another happy-go-lucky series with characters who with a positive personality, so she decided to make a a bit other series. She also decided to make a computer and internet related series as this is one of her main hobbies; Network Pretty Cure was created. The series Cures started with Milena, who took over the role of Cure Live, the only preplanned character. Then, Mayuki was added unter the name Miyuki. Her name was later changed to Mayuki because there was already a canon Cure, named Miyuki. After Mayuki and Milena, Minako was added as a third Cure and with her, Akacci came. At least, Miru was added with the inspiration of a song of her seiyuu Watanabe Mayu, Hikaru Monotachi. All other things were added too. After this, Millyna got the idea of her second series, Loyalty Pretty Cure. She decided to make a All Stars movie just between those two and start her 'own series of seasons'; She didn't included canon movies and also did not add things like 'The first lead Cure to have golden as theme color'. After she will have finished Network Pretty Cure, she will start working on Loyalty Pretty Cure and after this, she is going to make a prequel to Network Pretty Cure, currently named Network Pretty Cure Version 2.0 who is going to freature Mayuki instand of Milena as Main Cure. To avoid simularities any to other canon seasons (as example Yes! Pretty Cure 5 & Smile! Pretty Cure), the color concept was made new (gold, blue, purple, red, turquoise). Any simularities to other fan series aren't wanted. Characters Pretty Cures Milena Kinyama (金山ミレーナ Kinyama Mirena) / Cure Live As the daughter of one of the heads, Milena wanted them to take over the network. However, after meeting Miyuki, she started to understand the meaning of it. Milena is a rich, arrogant girl who is known as hard girl who doesn't gives others a second chance. She represents the life and her theme color as Cure Live is gold. Mayuki Aomiya (青宮麻優紀 Aomiya Mayuki) / Cure Ami Miyuki is cheerful bright girl, named a'' Happy-lucky-go girl'' by Minako and Milena. She seems to be be naive and trusts everyone. She tends to call everyone -chan which brings her sometimes in trouble. She represents friendship and her theme color as Cure Ami is blue. Her catchphrase is "Those who shine..." (ヒカルものたち, Hikaru Monotachi ...) Minako Dareshin (誰信皆子''Dareshin Minako'') / Cure Believe Minako was a cure, before the series started. She lost everyone in the chaos and is alone. With this, her powers became more and more dark. She is a lonely girl who doesn't wants to speak with someone. In the beginning of the series, she is a transfer student, together with Miyuki. She represents Trust and her theme color as Cure Believe is purple. Akane Shino (真野明音 Shino Akane) / Cure Dawn / Akatsuki Under the name Akane Shino, Akatsuki, a girl of the network, lives now in world of humas. To save her world from the heads, she entered this world. She is a cold girl who doesn't wants to befriend with anyone as the hates the humans. As Cure Dawn, she represents sincerity and her theme color is red. She is nicknamed Akacci. Miru Ikawa (行川美瑠 IkawaMiru) / Cure Cyber Miru is, like Akacci, a girl of the network. Unlike Akacci, she doesn't really understood the heads and didn't got it, when the network was overtaken, because she already had visited the other world several times with the help of Hikaru. In diffrent to Akacci, she isn't alive, she is programmed by Hikaru, originally to protect the network. However, he made a mistake and gave her the ability to think by herself. Miru became a human-like and later also a Cure as Cure Cyber, the Pretty Cure of Connection. Villians Heads [[Kinyama Kojiro|'Kojiro Kinyama']](金山コジロー''Kinyama Kojiro)'' He is known as on of the heads who had taken over the network. Like the other heads, he wants to take over the world. he is rich and the CEO of an importent company and Milena's father. [[Konare|'Konare']] (この) A human from the network who knows several secrets of it. He is the secret boss of the Heads and a glitch of the Network. [[Takada Benji|'Benji Takada']] (高田 ベンジ, Takada Benji) An old friend of Kojiro who also aims for the world. Other Urichi (ウリッチ) Urichi are the series monsters. They are virus or glitches from the Network. Others Hikaru (光る) The scienst who devolped the connection to the human world and the network. Shiraki-san (白木-さん) A good friend of Minako who appears very often in the series. Kinyama Akiko (金山秋子) Milena's mother and Kojiro's wife. Locations [[Network|'The Network']] (ネットワーク) A computer system which is made for the humanity to 'play another life'. However, the 'NPC' are also living things. [[Miare City|'Miare City']] (ミアレシティ) The capital of the future japan and as well the hometown of the Cures. [[MCPA|'Miare City Private Academy']] The school, the Cures attend. Usually shorted MCPA. Powers *Regular Form *Soul Code Power Up / Alpha Form Iteams *Cure Code *Soul Code Music Unlike other Pretty Cure series, the Cures don't have specialized songs. There are only a few songs which are used in network Pretty Cure. *Switch on ~ My Network (スイッチオン〜マイネットワーク) (Opening Song) *Never Ending Game (Ending Song) *Inochi wa Utsukushi (命は美しい'' Life is beautiful'') (Theme Song) *Living Code (リビングコード) (Miru's stage song) Movies |-|Pretty Cure All Stars Reborn= * Main Page Pretty Cure All Stars Reborn: Mirai to Kako is a collab TV special of Network Pretty Cure and Loyalty Pretty Cure. The special consits of 10 episodes, with each episode freaturing one Cure. * Episodes TBA Trivia *The Cure's introduction speechs are all in the I-form but usually translated without the 'I'. This is a Referance to the fact that the Cures first need to optain their power by understanding it before they really can use it. *First series which doesn't contains any animal/fairy/magical animal mascots. The only supporter of the Cure is Hikaru . **The Cure just get messeges from him until Episode 15. Category:Network Pretty Cure Category:User:Millyna Category:Lavatic Studios Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime